


An Enchantment Most Foul

by ceria, Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, M/M, kinky kristmas, sex under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-29
Updated: 2007-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceria/pseuds/ceria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Never interrupt your enemy when he is making a mistake." - Napoleon</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Enchantment Most Foul

**Author's Note:**

> My December contribution to Daily_deviant, a collaboration with the above. It was a fun experience. Though I had my doubts we'd get it finished in time a couple of times.
> 
> Written by myself, Ceria, Lee_west, and Iamisaac

Lucius couldn’t believe his luck. He’d always known he would be the one to bring the elder Black brother to his Lord, but he’d assumed he would have to send for the boy before seducing him with the potion Severus had provided him. He’d never thought he’d practically stumble across Sirius on one of his regular visits to the Ministry. He knew that Sirius was training to become an Auror along with his friend Potter, but he hadn’t thought the young man would just be wandering the halls of the Ministry alone.

It was quite the easiest thing to subdue the boy temporarily and drag him to a nearby storeroom so that they wouldn’t be disturbed. It was a far more difficult task, though, to actually dose Black with the potion Lucius always carried on his person, just in case.

Severus had told him the potion worked like a one-time Imperius, and left the person in a state of natural susceptibility. Once the boy was dosed, it would be easy enough to convince him to come with Lucius to “meet a new friend.” Lucius would have rather used the Imperius, but casting a spell of that sort in the confines of the Ministry was too dangerous these days, and there was no way he wanted to end up in Azkaban. Even if they hadn't been in the Ministry, the boy had always been foolhardy and hot-headed. Lucius doubted the boy would be susceptible to the spell if he _were_ to try it on him.

The problem was, Black didn’t seem to want to keep still. Not a particular shock. He and Lucius had never gotten on too well, what with Sirius’s preference to rebel against what society and his family expected of him. Still, he was Narcissa’s cousin, and if Lucius could bring him to the right side, his new bride would be far happier with him. Now he just needed to find a way to immobilize the boy.

* * *

 _What the…?_

Of course, Sirius had known that Malfoy spent time hobnobbing with the great and the good at the Ministry – well, the great, anyway. But it had still been an unpleasant surprise to spot him at a distance. At least Sirius had been able to slide away down the nearest corridor -- oh, the wonder that was Auror training, that had given Sirius the ability to fade into the background, as opposed to his schooldays approach of always being at the centre of everything! He preferred to avoid a face-to-face meeting with Malfoy, but never expected the man to _follow_ him.

And **that** would have been bad enough in itself, without the bloody man grabbing him and dragging him into… what the fuck was this place? Some kind of storeroom or something…. and holding onto him like he didn’t want to let go.

“What the hell are you doing?” Sirius demanded.

“Keep still.”

It was the only thing Lucius said, and Sirius did not feel that it was commensurate with being grasped by a man apparently trying to take him prisoner in a Ministry of Magic store cupboard.

“For fuck’s sake, Malfoy, this is the Ministry of bloody Magic. What are you playing at?”

Lucius didn’t reply, his face set in concentration, one of his arms grasping at Sirius and trying to hold him immobile whilst the other delved into a pocket.

“Damned if I’m going to let you curse me,” Sirius muttered breathlessly.

“As if I would, you stupid boy.”

And that phrase was like a red rag to a bull. Sirius had thought that he was using all his ability to shrug Lucius off before hand, but he was **damned** if he was going to put up with being called names by a servant of Voldemort. Especially one who had had the bad taste to marry into his family.

“Get off me.”

Why, oh why, did he not have his wand at the ready? What was the point of being an Auror and then finding yourself caught out on your own territory? Sirius’s anger was directed at himself as much as at Lucius. But he was certain that his fighting skills were better than Malfoy’s. Sirius had learned many things at Hogwarts that pure-blood snobs like Malfoy probably hadn’t come across. How to fight dirty, for one. Slytherins might be the experts in underhand fighting when it came to wands, but if hand-to-hand combat was the method… Sirius would back himself against most people.

Part of his brain was aware of sounds outside the storeroom, but he was too intent on Lucius to give much attention to anything else. Lucius’s left hand was withdrawing from the pocket of his robes when Sirius caught it with a swift uppercut. The vial of potion arced through the air as the door to the cupboard smashed open…

* * *

Working for the Ministry of Magic wasn't a dream job, but it provided access to several interesting things. Being in the office of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes gave Gideon a chance to check paperwork for the Order that they might not otherwise have access to. Any project deemed not Auror-worthy was handled through his office, and in the end, Gideon was responsible for filing the final paperwork.

Today had been such a quiet day that he'd asked permission to clean the three-year-old files and take them to storage. He worked quietly, shaking his head when Melinda Peasegood asked him if he needed help moving them. If she followed him, he wouldn't have a chance to open the three he already marked as possible information for the Order. If he was alone in the storeroom, however, he could check them quickly enough.

Reaching the correct level, Gideon wasn't paying attention beyond the four boxes floating behind him. He exited the lift and watched them follow him out, then began walking and turning at the same time, smacking directly into a broad chest.

"Oh, sorry," Gideon said, glancing up to see Kingsley Shacklebolt glaring at him.

"Watch where you're walking, Prewett," he said, his rumbling voice making Gideon grin politely, briefly thinking he wouldn't want to cross that man outside of work.

Excusing himself, Gideon stepped around him, maneuvering the boxes awkwardly, taking long enough to make Kingsley miss the lift. Instead of apologising again, Gideon sighed and tugged the boxes along with his wand.

The storeroom was only a few metres away now. Hopefully he could make it there without any more incidents. Stopping outside the door, he waved his wand, piling the boxes haphazardly onto the floor while he opened it. They almost fell over, which would have made all his careful selection all for naught, and Gideon leaped forward to catch the boxes, waving his wand at the door, whipping it open. As soon as the boxes were stable again, his attention completely on them, he waved his wand to lift the top box again and stepped inside threshold of the door before looking inside the room.

"Oh, Merlin!" he muttered, at first mistaking the two flailing men already inside the room as a couple having a secret tryst. Then he realized that they were fighting, and not actually having sex, even though they looked as though they were groping each other.

"Hey!" Gideon yelled, "What's going on?" He stepped further through the doorway and began to separate the men, one hand on the blonde's shoulder and his other hand on the other one's forearm. He was concentrating on what he was doing and didn't immediately notice _who_ it was. He completely ignored the box as it fell to the floor, scattering parchment everywhere.

* * *

 _Fuck!_ Kingsley thought as he saw the lift closing in his face. He was late for his meeting with Scrimgeour and, as he stood there, his eyes followed the numbers going down on the top of the closed door. The lift was notoriously slow and he made an executive decision: he would take the stairs. After all, he was quite fast and in good shape and he would be able to get to his boss's office long before the damn lift returned to this floor.

Glancing to his left, he saw Gideon leading the boxes to wherever the fuck he was going and was already starting sprinting to the right, towards the stairs, when he heard Prewett mutter something. He didn't even look back: probably the other man had found the door locked or something unimportant like that. But then Gideon _yelled_ and Kingsley snapped his head around. The words 'What's going on' caught his attention and he forgot about Scrimgeour momentarily, striding back towards the room, to see what had made Prewett that frazzled.

After all, he was already late and, if there was something threatening in that room, Scrimgeour would understand.

* * *

Lucius snarled at the boy as he continued to fight with him, and then he heard the creak of the door—just enough to distract him from what he was doing for Sirius to knock the precious vial from his hand. He felt it slip from his fingers, and turned in horror to watch it shatter on the floor, the sound ringing strangely in the small room.

All he could think of was that the potion was gone and his Master would punish him should he find out this failure. “No! You fool! What have you done?”

Then he heard another voice, and turned back to the door he’d forgotten. Gideon Prewett was standing in the doorway, looking alarmed and outraged. Then the world…shifted. Prewett was from one of _those_ families. The sort Lucius had always hated and was now fighting against. And yet, for some reason, all he wanted to do was thread his fingers through that hair find out if it was as hot as the flames it looked like.

He abandoned Sirius, leaving him forgotten as he approached his new prey, his true purpose lost in a haze of whatever it was now filling his head.

One pale hand reached out to tug at the red locks, and he smirked. “Is your temper more fiery than your hair, Prewett?” he purred at the younger man. Yes, he would definitely have to taste this one. Maybe there was a way to turn him for his Master?

* * *

He heard the tinkling of shattered glass on the floor and fleetingly wondered what it was, but Gideon's next thought overrode any concern. _Lucius and Sirius_? Since when were they involved? And what was Black thinking…

Then Lucius was walking – slinking – toward him much like some siren, his hand raised to touch his hair, his mouth uttering something. But Gideon didn't care about the smooth words, even though part of his mind registered that Malfoy was flirting with him.

The hand touched him and Gideon tilted his head, leaning into the caress. Hell, Gideon didn't care what the man said if he was going to pull his hair like that. He was aware enough to realise that someone entered the room behind him and Gideon stepped forward to allow him further through the door. How convenient that moving also put him that much closer to Lucius.

Reaching up, Gideon tugged on the collar of Lucius' robes, closing the distance between them until his lips were touching the soft skin at the base of Lucius' ear. "Most likely too much fire for you to handle." He could hear the crunch of tiny pieces of glass beneath his feet.

* * *

With a vague memory that that crunching glass was important, Lucius dismissed it, turning his thoughts toward the man in front of him. Mmm…Yes, Gideon was quite a handful. But then, Lucius had dealt with much more before. “You think so? I’d imagine I can handle quite a bit.”

He’d entirely forgotten about Sirius and didn’t even think of him until he shifted to press Gideon against the wall and saw the younger man snogging a tall black man he recognized as an Auror—Longshanks or something like that—rather heavily.

He had a feeling there was something wrong with that image, or the Auror’s presence, but damned if he could remember it right now, while there was such a willing body pressed against his own. It didn’t matter. He’d figure it out soon enough. As soon as he’d shown Prewett his place—under him.

Nipping down Gideon’s neck, he curled his fingers in the other man’s hair and used his grip to pull his head to the side. “Tell me, Prewett…Have you ever been with a pureblood before? I assure you, they’re quite superior to those Mudbloods you usually waste time with…” He nipped and licked at the other man’s neck as he talked, his free hand reaching down to stroke over Gideon’s groin, and smirked at what he found there. “Eager, are you?” He asked, pulling back so that he could meet his eyes. “I can’t wait to hear you cry out for me. You’ll never have better.”

* * *

His feet slipping beneath him on loose parchment and broken glass, Gideon briefly wondered why he wanted to keep that parchment organized. However, being pressed against the wall quickly made him forget about such things, and Lucius' hand on his groin only distracted him more. _You’ll never have better_. Gideon heard the arrogant tone and instead of cowering to the smug words, he laughed, his throat vibrating against Lucius' lips. "Your blood is no purer than my own, Malfoy"

Yanking his head free of Lucius' tight grip, Gideon tangled his own hands in the white-blond hair and pushed the two of them sideways, giving himself some space to maneuver, until his hand bumped into a cabinet. Pressing forward, he tilted his hips into Lucius' hand. "You seem to know what to do with that hand, Malfoy. I hope you're as talented with the rest of your body."

He was having trouble remembering why he was in this room to begin with. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sirius melting into Kingsley's thick arms. He admired the view for a moment, turning his head further to watch as Kingsley bared Sirius' shoulder, until Lucius bit his collarbone hard.

Gasping, Gideon narrowed his eyes, turning his attention back to Malfoy. "What? Are you needing some attention of your own?"

Pushing against him, sure he was smashing Lucius's perfect hand between their bodies, Gideon sucked on the tender skin of Malfoy's neck, just below the ear. The scent of his skin was intoxicating and Gideon breathed deeply, pushing his hips forward in response to his desire.

* * *

Lucius groaned at the lips on his neck, despite trying to repress it. The spot was definitely a weakness for him.

“I assure you,” he managed to snarl, his hand fumbling to get Gideon’s trousers open, “Malfoys are never less than the best. And I definitely think if you want a taste, you had better pay attention, or I’ll just be finding someone else to gift with my presence.”

He licked at the bite mark he’d made on Gideon’s collarbone as a reminder, then slid his hand into the man’s trousers, then curled his fingers around his shaft, giving it a hard stroke. “Your body seems to agree with me. But do go on protesting. The fight is always fun.” Lucius smirked. “And I _always_ win.” If there was anything he lacked, it most certainly wasn’t confidence.

Pushing Gideon’s trousers down, he let the hand that had been tangled in that flame-red hair pull at his shirt and robe, trying to get them open. All else faded away from his notice, the sounds of Black and that Auror, the crunching of broken glass, the loose parchment floating about the room.

* * *

Laughter bubbling in his chest, Gideon let Malfoy say whatever he wanted. It was obvious that the man wasn't going to walk away from him. Lucius was too interested if that groan was any indication. Gideon didn't even bother to correct him. Why? When all he had to do was step out of his trousers that Malfoy was _very_ quickly removing for him.

Remaining still was difficult, Gideon had to admit. Not only was Lucius tugging hard on his clothes, but Gideon's sense of self felt as though it was fading behind a fog of lust. He couldn't see anything beyond Lucius, or hear anything outside of grunts and groans. Most likely his own, since Lucius was pulling at his clothes hard enough to rip them.

Hissing briefly as Lucius scratched him, Gideon pulled away, undoing his own robe and let it fall to the floor amongst the loose parchment, quickly followed by shirt. He stood there proudly naked, hands on his hips for a moment, letting Lucius look at him.

Then he realized it wasn't fair at all. He'd never seen Malfoy naked and with fumbling fingers, he immediately began to divest Lucius of his clothing. "Want to see your pretty skin," Gideon mumbled, overcome with desire to touch Lucius' nipples, to bite them, to watch Lucius writhe with need as Gideon knew he could make him. In his hurry to undress Malfoy, Gideon awkwardly rushed through it, the crystal buttons sliding against each other, reminding him of broken glass.

* * *

Lucius had forgotten all about the others in the room. And almost completely about Sirius and his mission. His focus was wholly consumed by the vision that had been revealed to him. And when Gideon began to undo his clothing as well, something inside him urged him to help. After all, wasn’t it best if the clothes were out of their way so that they could focus on more important things? His heavy robe dropped to the floor, and soon after, his silk shirt and his trousers followed.

Freed of cloth, it was easy enough to push Gideon against the wall again, chuckling when he grabbed the top of the nearby cabinet to remain standing. He ignored the loose parchment fluttering off the top of the cabinet; it only distracted him from his present mission. His fingers explored all the bits of Gideon that had been beckoning him ever since the man had pulled off his clothes. A brush of a thumb over a nipple as he sucked at his neck, his other hand moving lower, tracing the lines of his stomach—hadn’t Prewett played Quidditch in school? Lucius couldn’t recall for certain. One of the brothers had: he remembered that much, at least.

Shaking off his meandering thoughts, Lucius traced down over Gideon’s hip, his lips coming down on the other man’s almost brutally. Here was something he couldn’t do with his wife, but Prewett seemed to accept it eagerly. It was one of the pleasures of being with other men. Being able to play more roughly.

* * *

The only thing that made Gideon hesitate was the silk shirt. The material was just so fine he had been tempted to leave it on Lucius, unable to decide which he wanted to touch more, the shirt or his skin. Thankfully Lucius made the decision for him and Gideon, as he was roughly pushed against the wall and kissed, dug one hand into Lucius' hips, sure he'd leave five fingertip-size bruises. Let Narcissa make of that as she would, if she even slept with her husband still. Which Gideon had to wonder about considering the way Lucius was desperately kissing him. His hand slid off the cabinet, pulling down more loose files, sending them floating through the room; he watched them briefly until they settled on the floor before Lucius reclaimed his attention.

His sudden _need_ to claim Malfoy still seemed… off, but Gideon wasn't in any state to argue with his desire. The only thing he wanted to argue with was Lucius' apparent craving to lead. Because that wasn't happening. Gideon wanted nothing more than to see the man turned around, bent at the hips, fingers hanging on to the filing cabinets that were currently digging into Gideon's skin.

He couldn't separate them with one hand, and Gideon placed his other hand on Lucius' hips, pushing him away, partially to catch his breath, and partially to take a look at the man he wanted. Besides, Lucius needed to learn he couldn't lead in everything.

* * *

Being pushed away like that rather upset Lucius, and he was quick to pin Gideon to the wall, his face close as he growled at him. “Oh, no, Prewett. I don’t think so. You want me? You’ll have to have me on my terms only.” His words were echoed by the sounds in the room, grunts from whoever was across the room, by the broken glass on the floor that sounded like the distant nattering of mocking laughter.

Leaning in, he sucked at a spot at the base of Gideon’s jaw line, then let one hand stroke down over the other man’s arse. “Besides, this arse of yours was just made to be fucked,” he added with a husky whisper as he gave it a squeeze.

He wanted Gideon so bad, he could taste it, but not if he couldn’t have it the way he wanted it.

“So,” he purred. “Do we do this my way, or do I find another friend to play with?”

* * *

Tremors rippling down him as Lucius bit his jaw, Gideon groaned. Why did Malfoy keep _talking_? His words make no sense, just the prattle of broken sound. As if Gideon was any frame of mind to carry on a conversation right now. He squeezed his arse tight, obviously enjoying the feeling of Lucius' fingers there, teasing him.

His shoulders were already against the wall, so Gideon pushed his hips back as well, knowing he'd pin Lucius' hand there, hopefully long enough to make his fingers stop moving, giving Gideon the chance to think. Letting go of Lucius' hips, Gideon threaded his fingers through the long, silky hair, yanking on it hard enough to tilt Lucius' lips away. Then he could concentrate on these arrangements Lucius wanted to discuss.

"I'm not your friend, Malfoy, but yes, name your terms."

* * *

Lucius laughed harshly, sounding like parchment shredding over the sharp edge of glass, not even noticing their audience. “Ah, Prewett. I’m hurt. Don’t you like me?” He certainly had no problem having his hand trapped the way it was. He simply circled the tight muscle his fingers managed to find, watching to see how Gideon would react.

“I’d say this will do. Or would you rather turn around so I can’t see that pretty face of yours?” he asked with a purr. Really, either would do. Right now, he was so hard just rubbing against the man would get him off, but Malfoys did _not_ rub against others like impatient schoolboys. Fuck others against walls, yes, but most definitely more than rubbing would happen here if he had anything to say about it.

If he’d had more time, he’d have Apparated the man to his London flat to do things properly, but right now, he needed sex, and he needed it now. With Gideon. He tried not to think too much about why.

* * *

Gideon was confident that Lucius wanted more than to just grope him. Grinning at him, Gideon asked, "You want to grab my arse and stare at my pretty face? That doesn't sound like much fun at all. Why don't you turn around and I can show you what fun is?"

At this point, he didn't much care who did what to whom. Gideon liked being the bottom, but the whole idea of rolling over and giving in so easily bothered him. At least with Malfoy. He glanced at Sirius and Kingsley and felt his knees go weak at the image the two men made together. The large black hands against that tanned skin was sensuous and actually made Gideon whimper brokenly, wanting to be in that position right then.

Cutting off the embarrassing sound quickly enough, he turned back toward Lucius, pressing the palms of his hands against his chest, nodding once, acquiescing because his desire to feel Lucius' cock was overwhelming.

* * *

Lucius saw Gideon glance over at the other occupants of the rather small room, and followed his gaze. The two were, quite admittedly, inspiring, and he felt his cock throb a bit in response. When Gideon whimpered, it drew his attention back to the other man. The nod of agreement from him made Lucius smirk. Apparently he had been quite affected by the sight.

But first, Lucius needed to prepare the way. He whispered a few handy spells slicking them both up, and stretching Gideon. His patience had most definitely begun to wane, so he wasn’t about to try to stretch the man by hand. Not when magic could make things so much simpler.

Having Gideon pressed up against the wall this way would be a bit difficult on both of them, but damned if he wanted the other man forgetting who he was with. He pulled one of Gideon’s legs up, propping his foot on an empty box on the floor, indicating to the other man what he was going to do, and began nipping and sucking at the man’s neck, his hands on his arse pulling him up so that he could press against Gideon's entrance.

* * *

Gideon quickly forgot everything else - noises faded away and his eyes were incapable of seeing the chaotic room - Lucius' fingers teased him as he lined up to push inside, his the other hand lifting Gideon's leg. Uncomfortable it might be, but who really cared about pain as Lucius made it clear he was ready.

Preparing himself, Gideon looked down, murmuring nonsense to encourage Lucius, anything to keep Malfoy biting him, distracting Gideon from the uncomfortable pressure that faded quickly enough.

He could hear others in the room, the sound of skin striking, the grunts of pleasure being found, but he didn't care to look. He vision was filled at the moment by Malfoy's perfect, pale skin. He raised his hands, settling them on Malfoy's shoulders for balance. Bending his knees, he silently urged Lucius to move.

* * *

Hearing a grunt behind him, Lucius turned to glance over his shoulder before beginning to thrust into Gideon once more, his hand shifting from the man’s hip to his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. “Do you see them, Prewett? I imagine they make quite the sight. All that dark skin against pale…” He grinned wickedly, nipping at the other man’s neck again.

“Have you ever thought of it?” he murmured sotto voice in Gideon’s ear. “That cock inside you, fucking you hard? You do work with the man, after all. It had to have occurred to you. The image of him fucking you just. Like. This?” With the last three words, his thrusts increased, trying to find the man’s prostate. He wanted to make him wail. See him come on his cock before he let go his control.

The problem was, he wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last himself. The man was so tight. And the noises the other two were making were driving him mad now that he was focusing on them.

* * *

Glancing at the sweaty bodies, Gideon didn't reply at first. He had to admit the dark skin against the pale was attractive, but then he looked back at Lucius, his usually perfect self stood in front of him, naked, his hair disordered as if caught in a windstorm, his eyes crinkled in concentration, his skin damp with effort.

Smiling brilliantly at him, Gideon shrugged, "It's an interesting idea…" he admitted between thrusts, "But then, for you to assume I want him over you, or for me to agree, that doesn't say much for your skills."

Damn, it had taken too much concentration with that sentence and Gideon gasped, his voice fragmented and shattered, as Lucius found his prostate, the tip of his cock sliding back and forth over it. He threw his head backwards, hitting the wall hard as he dug his ragged fingernails into Lucius' shoulders for support.

"Fuck," he moaned, trembling as Lucius' hand tightened around his cock. Any moment now and he'd be finished.

* * *

The answer from Gideon was almost enough to make Lucius scowl for a moment, but at the reaction to his thrust, his smirk returned, and he made certain to repeat the action as much as he could. It was a gratifying response. “No? You don’t like my skills, Prewett? You seem rather to be enjoying them at the moment—unless you want me to believe that was a yawn just now? Perhaps I should see if Sirius would rather ride my cock instead?”

It was a bluff, of course. There was no way he was letting go of Gideon until he’d finished. As it was, concentrating on the other man was all that was keeping him from coming. And talking was the best way to manage that.

He continued to stroke the other man, his thumb sweeping over the head with each pass as he worked to graze the other man’s prostate, and smirking as he whispered to him, “Wouldn’t that be a glorious sight? He’s such a beautiful boy. All that pale skin and dark hair. He was made for this, don’t you think?”

Still, despite his best efforts, he was barely holding on, slowly unraveling. He knew it wouldn’t be long now. Not with the way Gideon was reacting to his thrusts.

* * *

He really couldn't take much more, words were fast becoming too much work. "Sure," he said, not quite confident what he was replying to. It felt so good, all he could do was throw his head back, fingertips digging into Malfoy’s shoulders. Too much stimulation and with that, Gideon gave into desire as Lucius flicked his thumb yet again across the tip and came with a groan, involuntarily tightening his legs around Malfoy.

He bit his tongue to keep from saying anything stupid, but he couldn't have remained quiet to save his soul. At least it was nothing but senseless noise.

* * *

Lucius was almost entirely unaware there was a conversation going on between the two men behind him, he was so focused on Gideon – all he could hear was the murmur of words. The sight of Prewett coming was electric, and Lucius lasted only long enough to watch him finish before letting go of his own control with a groan, pressing up into the other man as he came, then sagging against him. If he’d been anyone else, he would have sunk to the floor, likely dragging Gideon with him, but Lucius managed to keep his feet, instead shoving the other man against the wall as he caught his breath.

Unfortunately, with his breath came sanity as well. Now that his body was sated, he remembered why he’d come in here in the first place. He stiffened a bit as he remembered - the potion! Damn the boy! And damn Prewett and Shacklebolt too. He also knew he had only a few moments before the potion took hold again. How long had Severus made that potion last? Obviously, he was going to have to find Narcissa as soon as he returned home. He couldn’t have some Knockturn Alley whore finding out his little secret. Or even guessing at it.

Despite his thoughts, Lucius did his best not to let his reaction show. He pulled away a bit too abruptly from the other man and began to pull on his clothes as though he’d simply been changing.

Obviously, with two others in the room, there was no way he was going to be able to drag Sirius away now. Especially not with him in the arms of that…Auror. Oh, yes, he recognised the man well now. He’d seen him at a few functions, and remembered Fudge saying something about him being a rising star in the law enforcement department. Lucius scowled, trying not to direct it in the direction of the dark-skinned man now looking far too pleased with himself. If Lucius hadn’t known that there was no way the man could know what his plan had been, he’d have sworn Shacklebolt had planned it this way.

Still, rather than hexing the Auror like he deserved, Lucius straightened, shaking out his mussed hair, letting it fall back into place as the potion’s hold lessened. He tidied himself as gracefully as the situation would allow—then, quickly and quietly, he left, without drawing too much attention to himself from those who might be passing by.

His plan would have to wait for another day. Severus should certainly be able to manage another dose, shouldn’t he?

  


  
When Lucius released Sirius, he stepped back as quickly as he could, slipping a little on a piece of that broken vial and glanced down, but was unable to see whatever it was that had fallen from Lucius’s hand with the loose parchment strewn across the floor.

He turned his head to watch Lucius as he found himself unceremoniously ditched by the older man. A moment ago Lucius had been apparently concentrating all his malevolent attention on him, but now… Since when had he and Gideon Prewett been close in _that_ particular sort of way? And – oh Merlin – Kingsley was standing by the storeroom door. Looking as dark and handsome as usual.

Sirius blinked. Okay, so he’d always had a bit of a thing for Kingsley Shacklebolt, ever since he started working under him as a trainee Auror, but suddenly he was noticing all sorts of things that he’d never seen before. The way Kingsley’s long neck curved into what were clearly very well-defined shoulders. How his robes hugged masculine hips and gave a suggestion of what might lie beneath. The fact that his lips were slightly parted as he caught a quick breath at the sight in front of him.

“K-Kingsley?”

His voice was not as steady, not as self-assured as usual. There was a strange lump in his throat, and his heartbeat was doing something extremely odd – thumping, then racing as if his heart was turning somersaults inside him. All he wanted to do was touch Kingsley, to let his fingers roam the expanse of muscle he was sure existed beneath those indigo robes.

“I… oh _man_ ,” he exclaimed helplessly, his feet propelling him towards the other man without his conscious volition.

Sirius was tall, but not quite as tall as Shacklebolt, and he had to raise his head slightly to press his mouth against his mentor’s, his lips tingling with anticipation. Would Kingsley taste as good as he looked? For if so, Sirius wouldn’t be able to stop at merely a kiss… But his thoughts were lost beneath the heat and desire of Kingsley’s embrace.

* * *

Kingsley couldn’t understand any of what he was seeing. Lucius and _Sirius_ , together in a room? As far as he knew, there was mutual dislike there; therefore, he couldn’t fathom why they would be hiding together, apparently engaged in something rather _interesting_.

He followed the arc of the vial flipping over with his eyes, thinking that the encounter in the closet wasn't casual at all, since the men had remembered to bring lube. And at first he thought Lucius was upset because Sirius had broken it. Yet, it seemed a little too much to call him a fool and regret the loss of the lube so strongly: after all, they were wizards and there were spells just for that-

He broke his train of thought, realizing that he'd probably mistaken the scene, when Lucius left Sirius's side and stalked towards Prewett and touched his hair, purring something Kingsley missed. Because, simultaneously, Sirius rushed towards _him_ and was now kissing _him_. His sight worked well enough, but his mind seemed clouded. Hadn't he just seen a vial? Didn't he just hear something shatter on the ground? The only sense he had working at that moment was touch, because suddenly, the only thing Kingsley could focus on was Sirius leaning against him.

A little befuddled, Kingsley had a fleeting thought that it was _wrong_ for a superior to kiss a subordinate Auror. But the idea unraveled as he sniffed the air, the cloying scent of _something_ strange dissipating into the air of the closed room. And after all, Sirius was handsome and well built and his mouth was the softest thing Kingsley had ever kissed and he was lost inside the taste.

Throwing all reserve to the wind, Kingsley put his hand on Sirius's buttocks and pressed him close, grinding against his groin, never breaking the kiss for a moment.

* * *

This was probably wrong. Actually, this was almost definitely wrong in the sort of way he and James had excelled at in Hogwarts, but Sirius didn’t give a damn. He never had. Even less so now. For Kingsley was – was… Sirius wasn’t sure he had words for this. Kingsley had pulled him against himself, so that Sirius’s almost-painful erection was rubbing against the other man’s leg. Besides, who needed words when touch explained so much more.

On their left, Lucius Malfoy was murmuring something to Gideon Prewett. Sirius had always thought of Gideon as rather a puritanical type, despite his work for the Order - but that certainly wasn’t the impression he was giving now as he watched the man nearly melt beneath Lucius's words.

Sirius thought of motorbikes, thought of flying, thought of everything he’d previously enjoyed and realised that they counted for nothing beside this. Things were unraveling all around them, from clothing to parchment to each other.

“Fuck, yes,” he mumbled, his fingers awkward on Kingsley’s soft robes as he struggled to undress the older man, the metal buttons sticking beneath his fingers, the steel as unyielding as he expected Kingsley's body to be.

* * *

Trying hard _not_ to pay attention to Malfoy and Prewett as they switched back and forth between arguing and flirting, Kingsley focused on Sirius instead, fumbling with the clasps of his robes as he bared Sirius' shoulders. The robes were the same steel grey of Sirius' eyes, Kingsley paused long enough to admire the smattering of hair across his tight body. Staring at the shorter man, Kingsley felt as though he stopped breathing, remaining still until his ears throbbed and the room began to spin. Blinking he glanced to his side, which didn't help as their shuffling bodies kept sending parchment skittering across the room.

He watched as the robes slid down Sirius’s shoulders and let them fall to the floor, causing the parchment on the floor to shift again. A little voice in his head was reminding him that maybe they should lock the door, but another voice, louder and much more mischievous, replied that leaving the door unlocked was a good idea: the danger of discovery added another level of excitement. Besides, there were boxes of parchment just outside the door and someone would trip over them, making enough noise to warn the occupants.

Kingsley wouldn't be able to stop whatever he was doing to Sirius long enough to cast any Locking Charm. Not when Sirius was standing in front of him, clad only in his pants. Kingsley's hands roamed all over the younger man's body, stopping only at the waistband. He paused for a moment, hesitating not only because of duty, but also wanting to build the tension. Waiting until Sirius shifted again, Kingsley assumed he was moving too slow, that Sirius wanted more, he finally managed to put his hands inside Sirius's pants and proceeded to rub a very hard arse.

* * *

Kingsley was… there was no other term for it… groping him. And _my_ , was it good! Sirius glanced up, frowning at how quickly he'd been rid of his clothing. His eyes were distracted by the glint of gold in his ear, and very briefly he was reminded of that vial, last seen as it arced across the room, glass glinting in candle light like the ring in Kingsley's earlobe.

Realizing he was distracted once more, Sirius shook his head to clear it a bit. How had the other man managed to undress him whilst he was still fighting with the last button on Kingsley’s robes? Sirius fought and won, and pushed Kingsley into semi-nakedness, his hands eager as they traced the older man’s muscular body.

He pressed closer; the small gap that had been between their bodies disappearing as they explored each others’ skin. Kingsley’s hands were on his arse, holding him securely as they ground together. Sirius could feel their erections rubbing against each other, and it was the biggest turn on that he’d ever… Well, he didn’t have brain space to think about any other possibilities, but he was willing to bet that this would rate up there with the best.

A thought occurred to him, and he pulled away from Kingsley’s embrace to mutter, “The door?”

He felt Shacklebolt’s shrug reverberate through his body, and it was only a momentary pause before he was pulled back into another kiss. Any slight anxiety he might have had was over-ridden by the tug of desire as he pushed down Kingsley’s pants to expose the man’s body from head to toe, naked except for the touch of gold in his ear. His heartbeat resonated in his head, a heated, echoing throb of need; and he groaned aloud into the depths of Kingsley’s mouth.

* * *

The door was a slight preoccupation, especially if someone like Scrimgeour decided to come in. But the lust-ridden part of Kingsley's brain didn't really care. He wasn't doing anything illegal and if his boss found out Kingsley had a serious liking for blokes, too, so what? If the Headmaster of Hogwarts was gay, what was the problem with a humble Auror enjoying a bit of arse once in a while?

And it was such a fine arse. Black's skin was fine, smooth as porcelain. Kingsley could have stood there touching him all day. It didn't give like a woman's soft skin, the muscles firm, solid beneath his large hands, refusing to give ground and Kingsley pressed hard, enjoying the touch of a man.

And then he felt cool air hit his skin as Sirius pulled his pants down. Kingsley tugged at Sirius’s as well, and soon they were rubbing their naked cocks against each other, mouths locked in a hot and demanding kiss.

Glad they were all wizards, and that he was able to do simple wandless _and_ wordless spells, Kingsley oiled his right hand and rubbed it on Sirius's arse, his middle finger moving to find the crack, slowly teasing it.

* * *

Sirius could feel Kingsley touching his arse, fingers slick and tempting, oil dripping slowly between his cheeks. Kingsley was **hot**. God, Sirius’s fantasies about the man hadn’t come near to touching reality. He hadn’t thought it was possible, but reality was trumping any fantasy he’d had before all ends up. Especially with Kingsley grinding against him, hard and erect and… well, bloody _large_ , now that you mentioned it.

Sirius’s hands grabbed at the muscular back of his partner, and he broke the kiss in order to bite hard on Kingsley’s neck. He would leave a mark. He wanted to leave a mark, to claim Kingsley as his own. Hell, the way he was feeling right now, he wouldn’t mind fucking him in front of the entire Ministry, just so that they all knew about it. A bite to the neck was better than any little piece of flying parchment. _Look, I’m fucking the sexiest bloke in the Ministry. Hands off, everyone else._

He could feel Kingsley responding to him; hear the groan of desire coming from the other man’s lips; the finger that had been gentle on his bum becoming firmer, stronger, more demanding. Kingsley wasn’t going to let Sirius take control, it seemed – and whilst Sirius was used to being the dominant partner, there was something about Kingsley that made it seem Just Fine with him to cede the power, the dominance to the older man.

“Fuck yes,” he mumbled into Kingsley’s neck, rubbing as close as he could to him, so that even a sheet of parchment – even, Sirius thought ridiculously, that list of “Auror MUSTS” that Kingsley was always shaking in front of him – couldn’t have been inserted between them. Their feet shifted, sending loose parchment and broken glass skittering away, leaving them a small space of cleared floor.

Nothing, but nothing was going to stop Sirius now.

* * *

The rubbing prompted Kingsley into making an executive decision: he was painfully hard and Sirius was way too tempting. Using his strength, he broke their embrace and fell on his knees, kneeling on the pile of robes they had wore earlier, letting his tongue slide down Sirius's abdomen.

Hard muscle quivered beneath his tongue and Kingsley breathed in deep, the scent of come tantalizing and close. He could feel the press of Sirius' cock, the tip of it brushing against the underside of his chin. When his mouth reached Sirius's cock, Kingsley took it deep inside. As soon as Sirius filled him, he reached around, fingers gliding across hipbone to butt cheek, finding the warmth of the oil, then slid between. Slowly, as Kingsley sunk his lips around cock, he sunk his finger inside, the muscles of his throat giving way as did the muscles in Sirius' arse, each making way for the wet warmth, encircling each other.

He was vaguely aware of the other two men in the room and wondered briefly which one would be prettier bending over. He would have loved to place a bet with Sirius, but his mouth was too occupied to utter the words.

* * *

Sirius let out a sigh that was in danger of becoming a grunt. Kingsley, on his knees before him sucking his cock, his fingers penetrating him from behind, was the stuff of impossible fantasies. He looked away, fearful that the very sight of Kingsley might be enough to make him come; but found his eyes on the incredible and very _very_ appealing sight of Lucius Malfoy and Gideon Prewett, both naked and both extremely hard. They were… were they fighting or were they kissing or was it something of each?

Sirius screwed his eyes shut and tried to give his mind over to something less arousing. _Think about pickling toads, disembowelling rats, fixing toilets…God, what Kingsley was doing with his fingers was almost as incredible as what he was doing with his mouth._

“Oh God, more,” he groaned.

He thrust up against Kingsley, his eyes opening despite himself, fixing first on his own partner and then on the two duelling close by. Gideon and Lucius seemed to be bound in what Sirius could only describe as sexual combat, a fight for dominance. And Sirius wasn’t sure that he’d seen anything so hot in his life, not even Kingsley. When he found himself again begging “More!” he wasn’t sure whether he meant Kingsley, Lucius, Gideon, or all three.

All three sounded good…

* * *

Kingsley had a funny feeling he was missing some of the action between Lucius and Gideon. He was really enjoying blowing Sirius, but he wanted to watch the other two men, too. It was hard, when one's mouth was occupied, but he knew what to do.

He let go of Sirius's cock and, standing up, turned the younger man around and pushed him against the wall. Using the same wandless magic, he oiled his cock, pausing for a moment to watch as he slowly entered Sirius. It was so easy to slide inside and Kingsley groaned as heat enveloped him. Finally buried, he looked up, keeping his face towards Gideon and Lucius.

Kingsley liked a bit of rough sex once in a while and he was quite inspired by sight of the two men in their mix of sex and fight, while he fucked Sirius.

* * *

It was almost too much. Sirius had the feeling of Kingsley behind him, fucking him so hard that he thought he was going to be thrust right through the wall any moment. He had the smell and taste of stonework and sweat in his mouth and nose. But the aural stimulation was as great as anything else. Not only could he hear Kingsley breathing hard behind him, but he could hear the conversation between Gideon and Malfoy – suggestive, wanting, fighting talk. He turned his head so that one cheek lay against the wall so that he could watch the two other men.

Gideon was leaning back against a cabnet, body distinctly more toned than Sirius had expected, his hand entwined in Lucius’s hair and his eyes gleaming in the light. Malfoy… now, Sirius was no supporter of Lucius Malfoy but seeing him like that, pale and desirable, Sirius thought that he might be persuaded to forget his rancour.

Actually, just at the moment, he could forget anything except sexual gratification, especially with the incredible sensation that was Kingsley’s possession of him still burning, buzzing, making his head spin with desire. His hands opening and clenching against the cold stone wall of the storeroom, Sirius fought to keep himself from coming. Not yet. Not so soon.

“Kingsley…” he gasped.

* * *

Kingsley made a mental note to invite Gideon for a beer – and something else – one of those days. He couldn't see Gideon and Lucius being together more than that once, and there was no doubt in his mind that Gideon was extremely sexy. And willing.

Sirius was very sexy and handsome, too, but he had the handicap of training under Kingsley. Except for the present moment, which he was enjoying immensely, Kingsley didn’t like to mix business with pleasure.

But the present was building up inside him, and no matter his scruples, he couldn't resist leaning over. He wrapped one hand around Sirius' hip and grabbed his cock with the other, slowly jerking him off as he thrust inside, keeping the rhythm different, off balance. His feet slipped as he bent lower, catching loose parchment and he was thankful Sirius was so close to keep him steady.

* * *

Oh God. Malfoy and Prewett had actually started fucking. Fucking in front of his eyes; and frankly, Sirius thought he could have come from the sight alone, without the added mind-blowing pleasure of what Kingsley was doing to him. But okay, there were four of them in this storeroom, and Sirius could never resist adding a competitive element to the mix. He would **not** be the first to come. He would watch one of the others… or _feel_ him, if it were Kingsley… come first, and it would be that moment – watching or feeling another man’s ecstasy – that would bring the ultimate moment of orgasm for Sirius.

And now he had thought of that, he could hardly think of anything else. He was vaguely aware of Kingsley’s hand around his cock, and knew beyond any element of doubt that the other man was an expert at this art, as well as being an inspirational Auror, but his eyes and mind were elsewhere. The sight of Lucius Malfoy’s mouth on Gideon’s neck, of Gideon’s obvious acquiescence to whatever it was that Malfoy was going to do was consuming him. Sirius was shocked by a sudden moment of jealousy: he wouldn't mind being in Gideon's position, really. Hell, he had been when this all had started, although he was even more taken with the idea of fucking Lucius himself. For one startled second, his eyes met Malfoy’s and he knew that the other man felt the same way. The sexual heat in this room could have burned the entire Ministry down.

But Sirius would not be the first to come. He would **not** be the first to come.

* * *

Kingsley was way too close now, and he really wanted Sirius to come once and for all, to get this over with, so they could watch the two other blokes. Who would have thought that _Lucius_ had it in him? Kingsley had always equated him to an Ice Queen, but the man definitely had fire in his blood.

Just the thought of feeling that fire beneath him made him lose it and he came with a loud grunt inside Sirius. He kept jerking Sirius off, hoping he wouldn't take too long now. The other two were just starting, so it would turn into nice entertainment. He could have collapsed from relief as his orgasm rolled through him, but instead, Kingsley put a hand against the wall, bracing himself, the support desperately needed.

* * *

Sirius groaned. Lucius was thrusting into Gideon, who had one leg wrapped around the other man. They looked so bloody perfect, and… if Kingsley hadn’t satisfied him so much in so many ways, he’d have had either of them, frankly. The thought of driving into Gideon, of shoving Malfoy so close to the edge that he couldn’t keep that cold demeanour… Sirius was positively panting with desire. But Kingsley – fuck, Kingsley had just come, and he could feel the reverberations right through him. Sirius cock twitched, almost in time with Kingsley’s, and he came – hard, and thoroughly, feeling the wetness covering the wall in front of him.

He’d always previously thought that was It – that the moment of orgasm the whole point of sex. But as he leaned his head against the hard stone, he found his eyes utterly transfixed by the pair still copulating to his left. It was… it was like coming again and again, watching the red-head and the blond move together and thrust against one another. Sirius could have watched forever. Transfixed, he remained silent, the only noises coming from Prewett and Malfoy as they slipped around, feet searching for traction in the messy storeroom.

* * *

Grabbing Sirius by his waist, Kingsley leaned against the wall, his semi-hard cock still inside Sirius. From that vantage point, absently rubbing Sirius's hard nipples with his fingers, he watched the other two men still wrapped into something that was, at the same time, sex and war. It was fascinating: Kingsley had never really fucked someone he seemed to dislike as much as those two disliked each other. But after seeing those two go at it…maybe that was something he should try one day.

Breathing deeply, he forced himself to stop staring at them, returning his eyes to Sirius who was arching back into his touch. Leaning over, Kingsley licked his neck, nibbling softly on his collarbone, waiting until Sirius brought his attention back to him, then licked up the cords of his throat. Biting Sirius's lobe, Kingsley asked, "Who do you think will come first?"

* * *

Sirius leaned back into Kingsley. Pleasure invaded him first, the soft bites against bone, the wetness of tongue, and he shivered from the touch to his neck. Then, more pleasure and pain mixed together as his ear burned under Shacklebolt’s teeth.

“Uh…”

Kingsley had asked him a question. What had he said? Sirius wasn’t sure; wasn’t sure he cared much, either.

“Which one, Sirius?”

Malfoy or Gideon. It must have been a question about them, surely. But what? ‘Which one would he rather fuck?’ ‘Which one was sexier,’ as they moved apart and together, over and again? Sirius wasn’t sure. There was something – something incredible about each of them. He wouldn’t mind having a bit of either. But as Kingsley’s hands moved across his nipples once more, there was something else that Sirius currently was sure about. _Neither_ would measure up to his tall dark lover.

A choice. He had to make a choice.

“Lucius,” he said, neither knowing nor caring what he was saying about the other man.

* * *

"All right, I'll take Gideon, then," Kingsley said, taking a deep breath to challenge Sirius to something else, maybe a bet about how much longer it would take… just as Gideon moaned loudly. There was no mistaking his orgasm for anything else as his body visibly trembled.

"Oh, well," Kingsley laughed, "it seems that I won. Now, Sirius, we never got to establish the stakes, but what about that the winner gets to fuck the loser?" It had been great sex and he wouldn't mind repeating it at all. But definitely in another place. That room was not too conducive to the kind of sex he had in mind for his second time with Sirius.

This new development was certain to make Auror training much more fun from now on.

* * *

Gideon had come, and then Malfoy close behind him. Fuck. Sirius found it hard to control his desire at the sight. He hadn’t realised that he could become hard again so soon, but with the vision of the other two in front of him and Kingsley’s harshly spoken words, “How about the winner gets to fuck the loser," he found himself dragging Kingsley down towards him for another deep embrace.

The kiss was long and demanding. Kingsley could never let a kiss be simply ‘a kiss,’ it seemed. By the time Sirius resurfaced, he realised that Malfoy was missing.

“Shit…” he muttered, finding his senses returning to him. “What the hell happened there?”

* * *

His eyes were crossed and his body was weak. Gideon felt broken by that orgasm. The arguing building up to it confused him. Had he truly let Lucius Malfoy just fuck him? Covering his eyes, he didn't move away from the wall, thankful that he didn't have to stand on his own.

He could hear Lucius dressing already, as if ashamed he let some man touch him, or possibly embarrassed that they weren't alone…

Oh god, not only did he just have sex with Malfoy, but in front of two people he only barely knew? Shifting his feet, Gideon heard the crunch of glass below him and frowned. Something about a vial when he first came in the room… it had broken.

Oh yes, that was it, Malfoy had pulled it from his pocket, but Gideon hadn't been paying much attention as he carried that box, worried about the files that he needed to look at… He opened his eyes: the once-organized pieces of parchments and scrolls were unraveled all across the floor, mixed with clothing from the three still naked men in the room.

Three? Where had… Malfoy was gone.

* * *

Kingsley felt something strange course through his body, like an enchantment being lifted. He looked around and saw, besides Sirius under him, Gideon Prewett, totally spent, leaning against the wall. Conspicuously missing was Lucius Malfoy. Who was, obviously, responsible for whatever had just happened in that room.

"Where's that fucking Death Eater?" he asked. He had no proof Lucius was indeed a Death Eater, but it seemed an appropriate insult at that time. The man's allegiance to the fight against evil was dubious at best.

He stood up a little wobbly, filled with self-righteousness. Whatever Malfoy had done, it had ended up with Kingsley having sex with a _subordinate_! That was completely taboo for him, to mix work and pleasure.

He looked at Sirius, ready to apologise. He had to make sure Black understood that whatever had happened had been a one-time thing and under a spell – actually a potion, he realised, seeing the shards of glass. He opened his mouth to start his speech, but smiled instead.

Sirius was a subordinate, yes, but a damn hot one. And, potion or not, he had been both willing and a fantastic fuck. He wouldn't mind doing it again – after all, Sirius already owed him one for having lost the bet. He turned to Gideon to thank him for having come first and had a wonderful idea.

"Gentlemen," he said with a mischievous grin, "it seems we were victims to an enchantment most foul. I say we should find Malfoy and demand he tells us what he used." He wriggled his eyebrows. "Then we can use it again – for research purposes, of course – in my flat, just the three of us."

He cast a _Scourgify_ in the room at large and got dressed quickly. He walked to the door, turned around and said, "Of course we can all go to my flat tonight after work, even if we don't find Malfoy."

He left with a big smile on his face.


End file.
